<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All We Know (Is That We Don't) by shineefive</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26384185">All We Know (Is That We Don't)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shineefive/pseuds/shineefive'>shineefive</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Haruno Sakura-centric, I REGRET NOTHING, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I guess since everything is told by her POV, I just really wanted to write a HP AU and kakaobi has been in my head for weeks now, M/M, Mhm mentions of Naruto having a crush on Sasuke, Most of the Konoha 12 are mentioned at some point, Professor Kakashi Hatake, Professor Uchiha Obito, So yeah, but nothing more geez they're like 13 on this one</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:00:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,914</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26384185</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shineefive/pseuds/shineefive</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Now you’re just being ridiculous.” Ino shook her head, “They’re always insulting each other, people who love each other don’t do that.”</p><p>Or, the one where everyone is certain professors Uchiha and Hatake hate each other.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>214</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>All We Know (Is That We Don't)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello everyone! This started as an idea to write my own Harry Potter AU with team Minato's generation as our prime characters, but I ended up finishing this one first lol, if everything goes according to plan this may become a series with a prequel (Team Minato's generation) and the aftermath (Konoha 12 centric).<br/>* Title from All We Know by Alessia Cara (which has nothing to do with this story but I really like the song and the lyric fits)<br/>As always, please remember English is not my first language, if you find any mistakes kindly point them out and will check them!<br/>I hope you like it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sakura was a third-year student in Hogwarts when the rumor about a possible fight between professors Uchiha and Hatake started to roam the school corridors. It started at the beginning of the year. She remembers it as if it had happened yesterday.</p><p>“Everyone, please listen up.” Professor Uchiha tried to ease the class before the end of the lecture. He leaned against his desk, crossing his arms, while eyeing the room, surveilling them. The right side of his face was scarred ꟷno one knew how that had happened, it was like that when he started teaching, but it gave him a sinister look.</p><p>The room was full. It was their first class as third years and everyone was certainly excited. The prospect of learning new things filling their minds. At least that was the line of thought Sakura’s mind kept following. Charms was one of her favorite subjects, and professor Uchiha was a great teacher. He was almost as good as her first-year professor, but he had retired at the end of that year and professor Uchiha had taken over the following year. She liked him, even if she had been scared of him for the whole duration of his first week working in Hogwarts.</p><p>Next to her, Ino was barely paying attention to class, busy making sure her nails looked nice. Sakura elbowed her just as professor Uchiha started his speech.</p><p>“As you know already, the competition for the House Cup started as soon as you stepped foot in the castle last night. I feel obligated, as the Head of Slytherin, to tell you that I expect nothing short from a brilliant performance for the duration of the school year. I don’t think I need to remind you that we lost against Gryffindor last year, and I would rather spend the rest of my life locked up in Azkaban than hear professor Hatake mocking me and my house for the rest of our lives. I know you are not all Slytherins here, but I would rather see you Ravenclaws win. At least professor Konan has the decency to keep her thoughts to herself, unlike Kakashi.”</p><p>Sakura lost interest as professor Uchiha kept babbling about his dream of defeating professor Hatake by the end of the year. It was funny, how they hated each other with a burning passion, as professor Maito tended to put it. She had no idea how it started, as they appeared to know each other from before professor Obito began teaching in Hogwarts, but they seemed to like teasing each other about the smallest things, like getting late to class, as their classrooms were next to each other, or when Slytherin and Gryffindor went against each other in the Quidditch Cup and they made bets that ended up with the loser wearing the robe of the winning team during the next week. It was a nice change of pace when school got stressful.</p><p>“I better get my shit together if I don’t want to end up cleaning this room by making Slytherin lose points.” Whined Ino while picking up her books. Sakura followed her as they exit the room.</p><p>“I’m sure is not that bad.” She tried with a smile. Ino tended to make stuff look more dramatic that it was.</p><p>“That’s easy for you to say. Professor Konan doesn’t give you passive-aggressive lectures about kicking other houses’ ass.” She rolled her eyes while adjusting her Slytherin tie.</p><p>She parted ways with Ino after agreeing to meet after dinner in the library to catch up on their summer.</p><p>Her next class turned out to be none other than DADA with professor Hatake. He had been her professor since her first year, and she liked to think she knew him quite well. DADA was her best subject, often getting praises from professor Hatake.</p><p>She was the second Ravenclaw to get there. A few Gryffindor were already mumbling among themselves and Shikamaru was sitting in the middle row. She decided to make her way to him. They weren’t exactly friends but she wasn’t familiar with any Gryffindors there and Shikamaru was her housemate, which meant he was the safer option. Professor Hatake was nowhere to be seen, but for all she knew he could be hiding in plain sight and they wouldn’t notice.</p><p>Shikamaru was sleeping, nothing surprising in her opinion since that’s all he ever did between classes. She could see a bit of drool falling from the corner of his mouth as she settled down her books and took the seat next to him. She had no idea how he was the smartest kid in their grade when he spent most of his time dozing off in class.</p><p>The classroom started to feel kind of cramped as more people filled the room. She spotted Kiba taking a seat next to Shino while another kid she recognized as Gaara took the seat in front of her, next to Chouji.</p><p>Once upon a time, or so she had heard from the professors, students used to seat only with their housemates, part of the weird aversion the different houses had for each other or something like that. During her first year in Hogwarts things were already different, professors Hatake and Nohara made sure to mention to everyone that they didn’t care who they sat with as long as they learned and paid attention.</p><p>Shikamaru’s face hit their table at the same time professor Hatake appeared in front of his desk. Sakura suspected he had something to do with it but said nothing, keeping the giggles coming out of her mouth to herself.</p><p>“Oi!” Shikamaru cried as he rubbed his chin and glared at their teacher.</p><p>“Thank you for deciding to join us today, Shikamaru.” Greeted professor Hatake as he closed the binds of the classroom with a single movement of his wand. “Of course, it would be better if you decided to stay awake for more than five minutes.”</p><p>Shikamaru rolled his eyes but ended up reclining on his seat, apparently deciding to pay attention.</p><p>“You could have told me he had arrived.” He whispered to her once professor Hatake had turned around to inspect something on his desk.</p><p>“He appeared out of nowhere.” She replied, already opening her book on the index “Besides, you should already know that dozing off during his class is a bad idea.”</p><p>She heard a ‘hump’ but decided to ignore it in order to focus on professor Hatake’s voice. He was going over the curriculum for the year, something others professors didn’t feel the need to do. Dementors, boggarts, vampires, among other terms Sakura didn’t quite understand. She was a muggle born, not knowing what to expect next when it came to magic had become second nature to her after the first year.</p><p>“I don’t think I need to remind you that every passing year the lessons become harder. I don’t expect you to learn and be able to defend yourself against the creatures we’ll be seeing during your first try. But I do expect you to try your hardest during every lesson. We must not forget that although we live in an age of peace, darkness could be morphing itself behind closed doors.”</p><p>Professor Hatake was passing along the lines of desk continuing his speech as Sakura wrote down everything. She wasn’t a Ravenclaw for nothing. And she sure as hell was done being defeated by the kid once again falling asleep next to her. Seriously how was he the son of such prominent people? An answer beyond her capabilities for sure.</p><p>“And at last, my cute Gryffindor students, let’s win the House Cup this year. I’ve a bet going on that I would like to win.” Sakura was pretty sure there was a wink at some point during his speech. “I guess what I’m trying to say is please study and behave, unless you want to spend your afternoons and weekends cleaning cauldrons that I’m sure professor Konan won’t have problem letting me borrow.”</p><p>Sakura was so glad not to be a Gryffindor. At least professor Konan had the decency to appear disinterested in the constant bets taking place between the professor body.</p><p>Class finished not long after that and Sakura pretty much ran to Herbology.</p><p>It wasn’t until later, during the second week of classes that the rumor actually started.</p>
<hr/><p>“No really, I’m telling you, I’m done giving into their stupid games. They may be professors but they sure as hell act like kids!”</p><p>Sakura was almost done with her very first History of Magic assignment, she would probably have it done already if not for the fact that Ino had decided to sit on her table to banter with Temari about the House Cup and the desperately need of their House Heads to win.</p><p>“Listen, I get what you’re saying, but I’m not sure you have a say about the way they run our houses. Besides, is not like they go around making sure we don’t break the rules, they just make those stupid speeches at the beginning of the year.” Temari appeared to be trying her hardest not to snap at the blonde, instead focusing in the parchment in front of her.</p><p>“But if they are going to give me detention every time I screw up then what’s the fun of school?” She tried again, probably trying to get her to agree.</p><p>“I’m pretty sure you get detention in muggle schools if you screw up.” Tenten put down her quill in order to pay attention to them.</p><p>“You do.” Sakura nodded while closing her book, so much for finishing her essay.</p><p>“See,” Smiled Temari, “Stop being such a pain in the ass and just finish your paper.”</p><p>“What paper? I already finished everything.” Ino was pointing her wand at the book Sakura had just closed, making it levitate all over their heads.</p><p>“Then stop being so nosy and shut up.” She snapped, rolling her parchment.</p><p>“Ugh. You’re such a Slytherin, I don’t understand how you of all people got sorted into Gryffindor.” Ino answered, and the book she was levitating started to fall, directly into Temari’s parchment. The Gryffindor snatched it out of the table just in time.</p><p>“I think Temari’s nice.” Hinata mumbled. Those were the first words she had said since her arrival an hour before.</p><p>Temari smiled nicely at their raven-haired friend. “Thank you, Hinata. I think you’re nice too.” She finished as she returned her attention to the blonde in front of her, “That’s the treatment you get when you’re nice to others.”</p><p>“Whatever,” The other girl waved her hand in a dismissive manner.</p><p>The conversation moved onto more important topics after that, like the trip to Hogsmeade in two weeks. Sakura was excited, as it was her first time going. Being a muggle-born, she had only heard stories about Hogsmeade. Temari, being the oldest of their group, had been attending for two years already, and would often tell them everything she could remember from her trips. And Tenten was able to start visiting the village the year before, joining Temari in their quest to share everything they knew with their younger friends.</p><p>Temari would make it clear she liked Hogsmeade, saying it was always a sight to see the snow-covered streets and the way people tended to be nice to each other. It was from her that she learned the village used to be a lot smaller back in the day when her mother studied in Hogwarts, and had, since then, become a much bigger place, with people moving there to enjoy the peace that came with living only among other wizards and not having to hide from muggles. She mentioned the pictures hanging from the walls of the enormous pub known as The Three Broomsticks, where the village looked less vivid, but the houses were still covered in snow and the shrieking shack stuck out as much as it did in present time.</p><p>Sakura really couldn’t wait to visit the place, it would be her first wizard village, the only place she had been before where magic was as prominent as in Hogwarts was Diagon Alley, where she went to buy her school supplies.</p><p>“Oh, I forgot to tell you,” Tenten interrupted the conversation with the sound of her palms hitting the table, as if some weird thought had just filled her head. They turned to face her, prompting her to continue. “Lee mentioned earlier that he heard professors Maito and Nohara talking about something going on between the causes of your headaches.” She finished, pointing to Ino.</p><p>The blonde blinked, “You mean professors Hatake and Uchiha?”</p><p>The brunet nodded eagerly, leaning into the table to get closer to them. “Professor Maito was saying something along the lines of <em>I heard Obito finally gathered the courage to beat my eternal rival at something other than pranks!</em>” she mimicked the voice of the Quidditch referee.</p><p>“And what does that even mean?” Temari asked, and Sakura couldn’t blame her, that made absolutely no sense to her either.</p><p>“I don’t know,” Tenten shrugged. “Maybe he’ll challenge him to a duel? They always complain about each other. I wouldn’t be surprised if they finally fought it out.”</p><p>“Should we tell Headmistress Senju about it?” Sakura asked, gathering her stuff from the table. It was getting late.</p><p>“That Lee’s been spying on her employees and suddenly found out that professor Uchiha is ‘probably trying to kill one of his coworkers’?” Ino scoffed with an eyebrow raised, making quotation marks in the air.</p><p>“You’re right,” Sighed Sakura, hiding her embarrassment from making such question behind her hand.</p><p>“Maybe is nothing bad,” Spoke Hinata, placing her robe on her shoulders as she stood up. “Maybe it already happened.”</p><p>“I hate it when I don’t get the whole story. Hogwarts can’t even get its gossiping right, ugh.” Ino rolled her eyes.</p><p>Sakura decided it was wiser to ignore them in order to finish gathering her stuff. It was almost curfew time and she didn’t want to be late ꟷwhat a good start of the year would be if one of the professors found her roaming around the castle after hours.</p><p>The corridors were almost empty once they stepped out of the library, a few students running pass them to make it in time to their common rooms. Temari parted ways with them in the courtyard, heading to the Gryffindor tower located on the other side of the school, while the rest of them walked together for a little longer, until they reached the viaduct and Sakura had to say goodbye to them, heading for the Ravenclaw tower.</p><p>The rumor didn’t stop there, in fact, it turned into a monster that reached the whole school. Sakura had an idea about the culprit: Yamanaka Ino, her best friend and the person you went to when you wanted to hear or spread the latest gossip.</p>
<hr/><p>She met with Sasuke the following days during History of Magic. He was one of her first friends in Hogwarts, having met during their first trip in the Hogwarts Express, along with Naruto, a hyperactive Hufflepuff that tried really hard to master every charm they were taught even if he needed more time than the average student.</p><p>“Sasuke,” She mumbled to him while they waited for professor Onoki to arrive.</p><p>“Mhm?” He half growled. He was never the talkative one, but he was nice when he wanted to.</p><p>“Have you heard the rumors about professors Hatake and Uchiha?”</p><p>He turned his gaze from where it was fixed on the pile of books covering professor Onoki’s desk. “The fighting rumor? Naruto mentioned it the other day while we were in Herbology.”</p><p>“Yeah well, didn’t you mention last year that professor Uchiha was your uncle? Don’t you know anything about it?” She asked, glancing around to make sure no one was paying attention to them.</p><p>He raised an eyebrow, for some reason she felt as he was judging the sorting hat’s capabilities by placing her in Ravenclaw. “We also talked about how he had cut ties with the family and the only thing making him an Uchiha was his last name.”</p><p>“But he likes you, doesn’t he? Didn’t he tell you anything about what’s going on?” She tried again.</p><p>“He does like me, just like he likes you or Naruto. He really doesn’t like our family, not that I blame him. So no, I wouldn’t know anything about the little rivalry he keeps with professor Hatake.”</p><p>Sakura sighed, her shoulders defeating slightly. There went her chance of finding out something else about the latest gossip involving the school. “It was worth the try”</p><p>“Why are you so interested in this thing?” He asked. Professor Onoki entered the classroom in the exact moment he finished his question.</p><p>She pointed at the blonde sitting on the other side of the room next to Shikamaru. “Her love for gossip is contagious,” She giggled.</p><p>Sasuke seemed to think about it for a second, before finally whispering to her, “For what is worth it, I don’t think those two hate each other as much as they seem to.”</p><p>“What do you mean?” She asked, opening her book as professor Onoki started the lecture.</p><p>“I think they like each other.” He hissed trough gritted teeth, pretending to pay attention to the class.</p><p>Sakura gasped, raising a hand to cover her mouth. “No way,” She whispered urgently, “Professor Obito is been after professor Nohara since he arrived! He spends most of his free time with her.”</p><p>“You should stop hanging out with Ino. You’re already making assumptions about your superiors’ lives.” He smirked, but quickly put up a straight face when professor Onoki glanced their way, eyeing them for a minute before going back to the rest of the class.</p><p>“You’re the one assuming they like each other!”</p><p>“But I’m an Uchiha. I’ve a right to dꟷ”</p><p>“Uchiha! Haruno! One more word coming out of your mouths and you’ll be dusting off my book collection for the rest of the week.” Professor Onoki pointed his wand at them, “Without magic”</p><p>And that was the end of their conversation.</p><p>Days later, when Sakura got around to tell her friends Sasuke’s theory, they laughed it off just as she had done with him.</p><p>“That’s impossible.” Ino scoffed as she shook her finger.</p><p>“Yeah, professor Obito is been in love with professor Nohara since he started working here. They’re always chatting during meals.” Tenten pointed out, stopping whatever she was doing that involved a book of divination. Sakura didn’t understand why she would elect such subject.</p><p>“I don’t know,” Shrugged Temari, interlocking her fingers under her chin in order to rest there. “I wouldn’t shove it aside just yet.”</p><p>“Ok, now you’re just being ridiculous.” Ino shook her head, “They’re always insulting each other, people who love each other don’t do that.”</p><p>“Oh, for Merlin’s sake!” Cried Tenten, putting down the book with more force than necessary. “Look at this!” She said, pointing at the page she had been reading, where a moving image of a cup filled with tea leaves was placed. “Does this look like a falcon to you?”</p><p>Sakura tilted her head, trying to see something, <em>anything, </em>in the cup. She shook her head. That was the reason she didn’t take the class.</p><p>“I hate divination class.” Tenten growled, closing the book with a snap.</p>
<hr/><p>By the time the Hogsmeade trip finally arrived the rumors had died down a bit. They were a month into the school year and Sakura was excited, it was the first day she got to spend outside the castle with her friends. Next to her, Naruto was furiously mumbling about finally getting out of the castle and going to explore the shrieking shack whether they decided to accompany him or not. Sasuke, on her other side, was quietly rolling his eyes every five minutes.</p><p>The walk to the small village wasn’t that long, and the scenery kept Sakura in constant awe. The wizardly world would never cease to amaze her. As they got closer to the village, more sounds could be heard; people screaming, people singing, people working, owls making its appearance too. Everything seemed…magical, to put it down.</p><p>Students were wandering in different directions, and Naruto was quick to drag them into the nearest shop, which turned out to be Madam Puddifoot’s Tea Shop.</p><p>“This is…” Sakura trailed off, upon entering the small shop.</p><p>“…Completely awful.” Finished Sasuke, ignoring the glance it gained him from the students in front of them, waiting for a table.</p><p>“I was going to say incredible joyful, but yours fits better.” Sakura got on her tiptoes to try and see over the students in front of her.</p><p>“Buzz killers.” Naruto mumbled beside them, eyeing the piles of tea cups placed along the windows.</p><p>“We could try the three broomsticks,” Offered Sakura. It was the place she wanted to see the most.</p><p>“Sure!” Naruto grinned, “After we try the pastries here!”</p><p>Sakura reluctantly sat down in one of the few tables available. She could see Chouji and Shikamaru sitting in the far corner, Chouji had all kind of pastries in front of him, while Shikamaru had one elbow propped over the table, head on his hand and eyes closed. No surprise there. On the other side of the room Neji and Tenten were seated, talking about something she couldn’t heard, but Tenten was smiling. Now that was something she didn’t expect. Were they friends now? Last time she had asked her friend, the Slytherin kept avoiding Tenten like the plague.</p><p>Once Naruto had had enough, they made their way around High Street; snow covered the shops and everything looked right out of a movie. They tried the Three Broomsticks but it was packed, same as Honeydukes, which lead them to roam the rest of the village. The more they walked the more the scenery changed, until they found themselves in the residential part of the village. Houses weren’t as big as Sakura would’ve imagine, and most of them looked like little cottages more than actual houses like the ones in the muggle world, but Sakura found it amusing.</p><p>They had wandered into yet another residential street when a familiar figure rounded the corner in the street. The man was wearing lose pants and a hoodie, looking kind of out of place compared to the rest of the people they had passed on their way there. It was professor Uchiha, walking down the street, with a whole pack of dogs walking beside him. He was busy talking to the dogs, not even glancing their way. Sakura hadn’t really pictured professor Uchiha to be a dog person, seeming how he often talked about the cats he had back home.</p><p>“Professor Obito!” yelled Naruto, startling Sakura more than the man that stopped in front of them upon hearing the screams.</p><p>Professor Uchiha blinked a few times before scratching the back of his head. “Hogmeade’s trip was this weekend? I totally forgot. How are you, kids?” He smiled at them.</p><p>“High Street was full, so we decided to explore the rest of the village.” Sasuke informed him, warily glancing at the dogs smelling them.</p><p>“Well,” Obito waved a hand over the empty street, “There’s not much to see here. I suggest you visit the shrieking shack, but don’t tell anyone I told you that.” He half-whispered, giggling like a kid, “I’m supposed to keep you away from there.”</p><p>“You live here, professor?” Sakura asked, as the man shushed his dogs away from Sasuke, who looked more impatient by the minute.</p><p>He nodded, kneeling down to grab one of the dogs. He looked like a pug, but even weirder than the ones she had seen back home. “I moved here after taking the job in Hogwarts. It was about time, really.”</p><p>“Your dogs are nice!” Giggled Naruto after one of them licked his face. “Do they have names?”</p><p>“They do.” He agreed, pointing at the one on his right arm, “This one is Pakkun, and I would tell you the rest of their names if it weren’t for the fact that we have things to do,” He finished, starting to walk away from them. The dogs went running after him.</p><p>“Wait! Professor Obito!” Yelled Naruto, running after him. Sakura and Sasuke exchanged a look before following them.</p><p>They fell into step with the older man. “What is it, Naruto?”</p><p>Professor Uchiha looked different outside of Hogwarts. More carefree, and almost with a child-like personality, addressing them so casually and playing with his dogs as he walked down the street.</p><p>“Is it true you challenged professor Kakashi to a duel and lost to him?” He asked. Oh my... Sakura wanted the earth to swallow her whole. Leave it to Naruto to make them look bad in front of their professor.</p><p>Professor Obito actually laughed. Loud and clear, startling the dogs walking a few steps in front of him. The scarred part of his face stretching into weird shapes with the movements of his mouth. “Me? Why would I do that?”</p><p>“Everyone says you hate each other.” Said Sasuke, hands in his pockets, trying to look uninterested. Sakura knew better.</p><p>The man raised an eyebrow. “Everyone?”</p><p>Sakura nodded. “Someone said you wanted to kill him.”</p><p>He laughed again. “Oh, I’ve wanted to kill him many times. But don’t worry, I’m sure Bakashi doesn’t need a bunch of kids getting worried about him.” He stopped on his tracks, “Don’t tell him I called him that in front of you three. He will kill me.”</p><p>Bakashi? Was that a…nickname?</p><p>“Then you won’t fight anytime soon?” Naruto pouted, baffled at the idea.</p><p>“We fight all the time.” Professor Obito informed them, turning left as they reached the end of the street.</p><p>“But not like true wizards!” Naruto complained, crossing his arms over his chest. “You should fight him, with your wand not words!”</p><p>“But I don’t want to lose my job.” He replied, as if he was talking to a small child.</p><p>“My dad told me you were fun. I guess he was lying.” Mumbled Naruto, sticking his tongue out.</p><p>“Well, I remember Minato being a great wizard, unlike you. I guess we both ended up pretty disappointed, right?” Professor Obito smirked. Uh, sassy.</p><p>Naruto was about to refute but Sakura decided it was enough. “Then you don’t hate each other?” She asked, placing her hands on her hips.</p><p>Professor Obito seemed to think about it. He placed the pug back in the ground before answering. “Bakashi and I have a strange relationship. I hate him most of the time, but that doesn’t mean I want him death,” He finished with a wink.</p><p>He stopped in front of a two-store cottage. It was made out of wood, as were most of the others, with snow covering the roof and a big window covering the better part of the second floor. Grass picked out under the snow covering the entrance. It looked cozy. And big enough to fit professor Obito and his ridiculous number of dogs.</p><p>“This is where I leave you,” He said, waving a hand and starting to make his way to the door.</p><p>“Wouldn’t it be the polite thing to invite us over?” Grumbled Sasuke.</p><p>“What would your father say if he finds you hanging out with me? The Uchiha disgrace. Oh, poor Obito, only a half-blood, disowned by his own family.” Professor Obito faked a shiver, the small smile on his lips giving him away.</p><p>“I won’t tell if you don’t.” Sasuke shrugged. He was playing around with the snow at his feet “They’re not like that anymore, you know? They had to stop thinking so high of themselves once Shisui and Itachi got sorted into Gryffindor.”</p><p>“Ah,” Nodded professor Obito, clapping his hands. “Shisui and Itachi. I like those kids, the only reason they got sorted there was because I made sure to have a really interesting talk with the Sorting Hat during my last years in Hogwarts. Turns out I was only sorted into Slytherin because of my last name. That old hag, Madara, had made a weird agreement with it.”</p><p>“What was your house then?” Asked Naruto, curiosity showing on his face.</p><p>“Gryffindor.”</p><p>“Like professor Hatake?” Sakura gasped, “I thought the Sorting Hat was never wrong.”</p><p>“Yeah well if it were up to me, Bakashi would’ve been sorted into Slytherin, that stuck up bastard. But I never got the Hat to admit he had made another mistake, so there’s that.” The dogs started to bark and he blinked, probably remembering he had been about to enter his house.</p><p>He walked to the door and held it open for the dogs to run inside. “It’s not appropriate for a professor to welcome students into his home. Ask me again once you’ve graduated and maybe I will let you in.” He winked, closing the door.</p><p>“Woah…” Whispered Naruto, fixing his robe. “Professor Obito is amazing.”</p><p>Sakura nodded. “He acts so different outside the school.”</p><p>Sasuke sighed, before admitting what he was thinking, “He’s…not bad.”</p><p>“I say we go back and see if The Three Broomsticks is less crowded now! I don’t want to go back without trying the butterbeer,” Declared Naruto, already running back to High Street.</p>
<hr/><p>“Did you know…” Obito trailed off once he was inside his room, little steps were heard all over the house as his dogs found their respective spots to lie down after a well-deserved walk. “That the whole student body thinks I challenged you to a duel and lost? And,” He raised a hand when his companion opened his mouth to speak. “They think I hate you so much that I want to kill you,” He finished, plopping down on the bed next to him.</p><p>Kakashi laughed at the same time he reached for Obito to pull him closer to him, until they were so close Obito could feel Kakashi’s breath against his shoulder. “Well, they’re not completely wrong. You’ve tried all those things before.”</p><p>“But we were kids,” He whined at the same time Kakashi raised an eyebrow. “Fine. We were teenagers, same thing.”</p><p>“It’s your fault for not wanting them to find out about our relationship.” Kakashi shrugged, tracing kisses all over Obito’s arm.</p><p>“Hey!” He cried, turning around so they were face to face “I’m not trying to hide it, the only thing left for me to do is to scream that I love you! I can’t believe Hogwarts’ students are this dumb. I don’t remember us being so naïve.”</p><p>“Mhm,” Kakashi mumbled between kisses, now all over his neck. “You’ve a strange way of showing your love for me. But don’t worry, I like it.”</p><p>“There’s nothing strange about my shows of affection, Bakashi!” He pointed at himself the moment the words left his mouth. “See! I even have a nickname for you!”</p><p>There was a purr coming from the couch placed on the corner of their room, by the bathroom. Mr. Snowball was purring in his sleep while Hoshi watched him, probably bored of being the only one awake. Obito smiled, his cats were cute.</p><p>“Our personal relationships shouldn’t be any of their concerns, anyway.” Kakashi turned around and grabbed that horrible book of his from his night table.  </p><p>“What would your students think about their powerful Defence Against the Darks Arts’ professor spending all his free time reading porn?” Obito asked, leaking a bit of his annoyance into his words.</p><p>“They would ask to borrow my books.” Kakashi answered with a smirk. Obito hated his smug face.</p><p>The thing is, Obito knew he wasn’t the epitome of the perfect boyfriend. But for people to think he hated the love of his life? That was a bit much. At the beginning, Obito had been the one to ask Kakashi to keep their relationship a secret, if only from the student body. He didn’t want the kids going back home or writing to his parents about how the new charm’s professor was dating the DADA professor. Because, like it or not, it would end with those parents believing he had gotten the position thanks to his relationship, and that was completely false.</p><p>Then, time passed, Obito earned the respect from his students and started to feel comfortable with his position in the school. And he decided it was time to stop acting like he didn’t know Kakashi, so he started treating him and talking about him like he had done all his life. Well, turned out he wasn’t the best when it came to showing his romantic side, but no one had ever mentioned it to him ꟷthat was a lie, Rin and Gai had made an effort during his student years, but that was ages ago, he didn’t think it was the same after all those years. They were 27 for goodness sake.</p><p>He let out a sigh, maybe it was time he really started to pay attention to the stuff he said in front of his students. He couldn’t go around letting everyone think they hated each other.</p><p>“What’s gotten into your head now?” Asked the silver-haired man, putting down his book and turning his head to him.</p><p>Obito blinked a few times, trying to get ride of his previous line of thought. “Nothing, just about how much the dogs need a bath.”</p>
<hr/><p>Sakura was in the middle of Astronomy class the next time the subject was brought up. She was animatedly talking to Naruto and Hinata while Shikamaru and Shino started their part of the assignment Professor Nohara had given out minutes before.</p><p>She had an eye on her friends and the other on Shikamaru, since she knew the lazy ass could fall sleep at any moment, and Shino was too prideful to admit he needed help.</p><p>Naruto was too busy recounting their encounter with Professor Obito to the raven-haired girl, whom was almost as red as a tomato. Poor Hinata, in love with a boy who pretty much was in love with his best friend ꟷnot that Sasuke was aware of it. She was best friend with two dumbasses.</p><p>“And then he said he would invite us over once we graduated!” Naruto continued blabbing, oblivious to the annoyed looks Shikamaru kept sending his way every so often. He looked ready to explode, and Sakura decided the wise thing to do was to get out of his way.</p><p>A minute later, Shikamaru snapped. “Naruto, would you shut up?”  </p><p>The blond stopped midsentence. Blinking a few times before scratching his head, “Heh. I’m sorry Shikamaru. I didn’t realize I was doing so much noise.”</p><p>Shikamaru raised a finger, probably ready to go off again, but ultimately put it back down. He dragged a hand down his face. “You guys are so troublesome. Let’s just finish this so I can go back to sleep.”</p><p>“We still have another hour of class. It doesn’t matter if we finish early.” Shino pointed out, finally looking up from the book he was reading.</p><p>Shikamaru glanced up at the sky. “For Merlin’s sake. I’m one step away from dropping out of school.”</p><p>“It’s Saturday tomorrow. I’m sure you can sleep in.” Hinata smiled, reaching for the constellation map in Shikamaru’s lap.</p><p>Sakura was about to remind her how he wouldn’t be able to, since it was Quidditch day and everyone was supposed to attend the game, when the classroom door was thrown open.</p><p>“Rin!” Professor Obito stumbled into the room. He looked frantic, a little bit crazy even, if anyone asked Sakura. His usual dress pants were covered in mud and he was covered in dust and some kind of substance was dripping from his white shirt. “Thank Merlin. I couldn’t find you back in your office!” He seemed to realize she was in the middle of class and weaved a hand at them, “Uh. Goodnight, kids.”</p><p>“Obito.” Professor Nohara raised an eyebrow at him, raising from her desk where she had been helping a couple of students with their maps. “Just what do you think you’re doing in my classroom looking like that?” She finished, gesturing at his clothes.</p><p>Professor Obito glanced down. “Ah. Konan needed my help polishing a few of her cauldrons. But that’s not why I’m here.” He mumbled, taking a few steps in her direction. “Can we talk? In private.” He added when she motioned for him to talk.</p><p>“How cute!” Beamed one of the Hufflepuffs to Sakura’s right, once the professors were out of reach. “Imagine having your boyfriend visit you during class.”</p><p>Naruto moved closer to Sakura, “Should I visit Sasuke during his study sessions?” He whispered, placing a hand over his mouth to avoid the others from reading his lips.</p><p>Sakura refused the urge to roll her eyes. “I don’t think he would appreciate that.”</p><p>“Next week?” Professor Nohara squealed from the corner she and professor Obito were reclused in.</p><p>“Did he ask her out?” Another girl cried to her left. And seriously, was anyone working on their constellation map anymore?</p><p>Not that Sakura wasn’t curious about it too. Professor Obito had been behind professor Nohara for as long as she could remember. He had practically run after her during his first year as professor in Hogwarts, and the only times he wasn’t with her was because she was with professors Mitarashi and Konan.</p><p>“I thought you would never ask! Of course, I accept, don’t worry about a thing!” Professor Nohara kept saying, more and more loud with every word she spoke.</p><p>“Maybe they are going on a date after all.” Hinata giggled, removing her fringe from her eyes.</p>
<hr/><p>“Boggarts are creatures that take the form of what the person standing in front of them fears the most.” Professor Hatake explained to their class while his wand commanded a wooden box to his desk. “The best way to face one of this creatures is to have someone by your side. Facing more than one person at once can confuse them and thus, they end up trying to morph the fears of both persons and the fear is dispelled. In case you happen to find yourself alone with one of this creatures, the best way to attack is using the banishing spell against Boggarts. Who wants to tell me the name?”</p><p>Sakura raised her hand as soon as he finished speaking. She knew the answer, she had read it the day before during her study session. Along with other things not related to DADA.</p><p>In the row in front of her, Shino raised his hand too, and sitting to her right, Sasuke raised his too. <em>Please pick me, please pick me, </em>Sakura thought as she weaved her hand in the air, as if doing so professor Hatake would magically pick her.</p><p>He did, in fact, turn to her. “Sakura,” He nodded, pointing his hand in her direction.</p><p>“<em>Riddikulus </em>is the banishing spell one must use to counterattack a Boggart. It forces them to take on a less-frightening form. If you can laugh at it, it’s supposed to disappear.”</p><p>“Exactly. The point of the <em>Riddikulus</em> spell is to make the Boggart look, well, ridiculous. But good concentration and a strong mind is required. Just making the movement with your wand and voicing the spell isn’t enough.”</p><p>Sakura never thought of what she feared the most. But if one asked her, she would probably say her family dying. There was nothing more frightening than loosing those who you love.</p><p>Needless to say, she learned a lot of things during that class. Ino’s worst fear was not to live up to his father’s legacy ꟷhe was a known legilimens that worked for the Ministry of Magic as an interrogator.</p><p>Another Slytherin girl got a werewolf, which quickly turned into the one from the kids’ book Little Red Riding Hood. And one of Sakura’s housemates got a whole Azkaban cell (it became Honeydukes once he used the spell). And Sasuke… Sasuke faced his whole family being dead. It was almost painful to watch, the way his normal impassive face turned into one of horror. For a moment, Sakura thought professor Hatake would have to help him, but he ended up being able to perform the spell. Soon enough, his parents were dancing while his brother laughed at them.</p><p>It was a surprise, to say the least, when Sakura got a desk during her turn. It was a normal desk, with a chair in front of it and stash of paperwork covering part of it.</p><p>“Your worst fear is a desk job?” Ino placed her hands on her hips. “That’s lame, Sakura.”</p><p>Sakura couldn’t agree more. She didn’t even know she feared having to sit around and work. But then, she closed in, and noticed the newspaper ꟷthe same his parents received back at home every day. And the rest of the desk was filled with muggle stuff: pens, pencils, notebooks and a computer. Her worst fear wasn’t a desk job.</p><p>“It’s a muggle job.” She corrected her friend, pointing the wand at it. “My worst fear is to end up back in the muggle world. <em>Riddikulus.</em>” And then the desk turned into a howler.</p><p>“Wasn’t this a successful lesson?” Professor Hatake asked them once everyone had their turn.</p><p>Ino raised her hand. “Professor, isn’t it reasonable for you to have a turn now that you’ve seen all of our fears?”</p><p>Sakura could see some of his classmates nodding, and even heard a few yes from behind her. She didn’t voice it, but she was on board too.</p><p>“Mah. I guess I could do it.” He mumbled, stepping in front of the boggart that had the form of an empty room, courtesy of Shino.</p><p>Everyone jumped when a dragon appeared. It wasn’t bigger than professor Hatake’s height, but its wings were widely open, a strange color varying from grey to scarlet, same as the rest of its skin, with sparks of golden around its tail and face. The dragon’s claws, almost as big as Sakura’s fingers, scratched the wooden floor where it was standing, looking directly into professor Hatake’s eyes. Fangs protruded from its snout, and if Sakura were to pinpoint the creature it resembled to, she would say a horse, by the form of its head, even though horses didn’t have giant horns coming out from behind their eyes.</p><p>“This,” Professor Hatake mumbled trough gritted teeth, grabbing his wand from his coat. “Is a Chinese Fireball. I encounter one during my Hogwarts years and it gave me this scar.” He traced the scar running vertically from above his eyebrow, passing trough his eye and ending on his cheekbone. “Among other things.”</p><p>There was a gasp coming from someone behind Sakura, and only then did she notice the figures standing behind the dragon. Two boys, dressed in Hogwarts clothes and looking as terrified as if they were facing death itself. Professor Hatake all but growled the spell and soon enough the scene turned into a dragon plush.</p><p>“I think that’s enough for today.”</p>
<hr/><p>“I love dinner.” Naruto mumbled through a mouthful of Ramen. Sakura had to refuse the need to gag.</p><p>“You’re disgusting.” She snapped, pointing a finger at her open mouth, in a very mature gagging motion.</p><p>Naruto scrunched his nose, but didn’t answer.</p><p>Sasuke was sitting in front of them, quietly eating his tomato soup without bothering to middle in their little fight.</p><p>She could hear Ino’s screams from the Slytherin table, where she was probably trying to get Chouji to stop eating. It was a current situation, dinner on Friday nights meant the students could sit anywhere they pleased, which ended up with students from different houses sharing tables. Sakura was currently sitting in the Hufflepuff table, along with Naruto and Sasuke. If she squinted her eyes, she could see Temari sitting with her brothers in the Gryffindor table, and Tenten in the Slytherin table with Lee and Neji.</p><p>As the evening progressed, Headmistress Tsunade got up from her chair, and as expected, everyone stopped talking and turned to face her as she raised her cup. Tsunade Senju was one of the witches she admired the most, she was a powerful witch, and even better healer and had the power to shut up everyone in a room by lifting a single finger. She was also one of the scariest woman she had ever met.</p><p>“Earlier today I was asked by professor Obito to deliver a message,” She started, lifting her cup in the direction of professor Obito’s seat, who was also lifting his cup. “I’m quoting the words he said to me this morning.” She added before clearing her throat. “Yesterday in the astronomy tower, under the light of the full moon and in front of their closest friends, Uchiha Obito finally beat Hatake Kakashi in something.”</p><p>The laugh of professor Maito interrupted her speech, which earned him a glare from the Headmistress herself. To his left, professor Hatake dropped his head in his hand.</p><p>“It’s with the utmost pleasure, that I propose a toast to the engagement of professors Hatake and Uchiha.” She finished with a smile, raising her cup.</p><p>There was a collective gasp, and then hell broke loose.</p><p>“Ehhhhhhh?” Naruto cried next to her; Ramen of bowl long forgotten in front of him.</p><p>Sakura was too shocked to coherently form any words, not that she needed to, as everyone else was voicing them.</p><p>“I thought he was dating professor Nohara!”</p><p>“They’re both gay?!”</p><p>“People are gay, Koharu.”</p><p>“For Merlin’s sake you didn’t know they were dating? It was so obvious.”</p><p>“Didn’t they hate each other?”</p><p>“Will we be invited to their wedding?”</p><p>“I told you so.” That one, unsurprisingly, came from Sasuke. The bastard was smirking in front of them.</p><p>“Silence.” Headmistress Tsunade’s voice resonated in the dinner hall, thanks to the wand pointing at her throat. The room felt into silence once again. “I didn’t know this would come as such a surprise for you.”</p><p>“Kids this days.” Scoffed Professor Jiraiya beside her.</p><p>Headmistress Tsunade ignored him in order to continue. “I will ask you to please respect their privacy. The only reason they deemed to share the good news with us, is that they consider us all, and I quote, their chosen family.”</p>
<hr/><p>The following day, Naruto and Sakura, along with a reluctant Sasuke, found themselves knocking on the very same door they had left professor Obito two weeks before.</p><p>Sakura could hear barks, and paws against wooden floor, and even some meows coming from the house.</p><p>“Why are we here?” Sasuke asked, arms crossed over his chest and a pout on his mouth.</p><p>“Because,” Sakura started, not even bothering to hide her impatience as she knocked again “Professor Obito lied to us,” And then, after realizing how childish that sounded, she added, “And because we want to congratulate him.”</p><p>“I can’t believe I didn’t notice they were gay.” Naruto cried, knocking on the door a third time.</p><p>The door opened and Professor Kakashi appeared in the doorway, looking as sleepy as a baby in grey pajamas and glaring at them like they had just killed one of his pets ꟷSakura had the suspicious idea the dogs were his doing, since Professor Obito wouldn’t shut up about cats. Everything made much more sense after the revelation of the nature of their relationship.</p><p>“Obito!” Professor Kakashi yelled before turning around and leaving them standing there. “It’s for you.”</p><p>Unlike Sakura, Naruto wasted no time and entered the house without waiting for an invitation. To her surprise, Sasuke followed him, leaving her no choice but to follow them.</p><p>The house was nothing like the image she had pictured in her head on their way there. The ceiling stood tall among the rest of the décor; a green couch covered better part of what she suspected was the living room, along with a red one placed in the corner of the room, there was a TV on top of a wooden coffee table and a beautiful carpet covered most of the floor. She spotted at least five dogs in that room. The kitchen was only a countertop away, behind it was a fridge next to the stove. Dishes were being washed midair by a sponge and Sakura felt like she was watching a movie. Right next to the stairs, dog food was being served on its own too.</p><p>“Ah!” Professor Obito smirked as he made his way downstairs. “I remember telling you to come back once you had graduated.”</p><p>"Professor Obito you lied to us!" Naruto accused. Always the one without an ounce of tact.</p><p>“Me? I don’t remember such thing.” He mumbled, motioning for them to sit on the sofas.</p><p>“You said you wanted to kill Professor Hatake most of the time.” Sakura reminded him, sitting between her two friends in the green couch while the older man took the one by the corner.</p><p>“And I do.” He agreed, not looking the tiniest bit troubled by their accusations.</p><p>Naruto moaned into his hands “Why didn’t you tell us when we came here last time? You were making fun of us!”</p><p>“Of course!” He answered, not looking apologetic at all. “I mean, I thought I was being pretty obvious about our relationship. Turns out I was wrong, and all you thought I was dating Rin of all people!”</p><p>“I wasn’t,” Sasuke finally meddled into the conversation. He was sporting his usual ‘I’m better than you’ face. “I knew there was something going on between you two. You always got this weird look on your face when you talked about him.”</p><p>Professor Obito clapped his hands. “Aha! I knew we were related for a reason!” He tilted his head when he looked into Sakura’s direction. “Bakashi and I have been together since our Hogwarts years. I guess I never grew up from the childish relationship we shared in the beginning.”</p><p>“He’s telling the truth. Merlin knows I’ve tried to turn him into a more reasonable adult.” Professor Kakashi appeared at the top of the stairs. The pug, Pakkun, was walking down the stairs in front of him. “Unfortunately, I think he’s stuck being the same crybaby from our childhood forever.”</p><p>“Hey!” The raven-haired man cried, pointing an accusatory finger at him. “I haven’t cried in <em>years</em>!”</p><p>His fiancée raised an eyebrow. “You cried two days ago while asking me to marry you.”</p><p>“I hate you so much.”</p><p>“Anyway,” Kakashi continued, ignoring his pouting partner. “My cute little students, what brings you to our marry home?”</p><p>The more time passed, the dumber Sakura felt. It was so obvious that they were together.</p><p>The constant bickering.</p><p>“Even Rin said you cried!”</p><p>“I wasn’t crying, something got in my eye.”</p><p>“For Merlin’s sake that’s my excuse!”</p><p>“So you admit every time you say that phrase you're crying?”</p><p>“I didn’t say that!”</p><p>The way Professor Obito’s face lighted up every time he said something about his lover.</p><p>“I’m not saying Kakashi is one of the smartest people I know, but he definitely passed his Auror test on the first try just fresh out of Hogwarts.” And the face he made as he said that, it was something right out of a movie ꟷthe light in his eyes as he looked at the man sitting beside him, like he held the sun and stars. The way his smile was bigger than the ones Naruto sported most of the time. How his body constantly leaned into the space of fiancée without his notice.</p><p>The dogs (the dogs!!) ꟷthey were, in fact, Professor Kakashi’s dogs. He apparently brought them in from a shelter back in the muggle world. One for each time he had visited.</p><p>“You’re not bringing another one, Bakashi.”</p><p>“Says who?”</p><p>“Me! And our eight dogs and two cats! We can barely fit in here anymore.”</p><p>And of course, the way the corners of professor Kakashi’s mouth lifted the tiniest bit every time he looked at professor Obito when he thought no one was looking.</p><p>“And then I saved his ass, for the first time, but not the last.” Everyone was so invested in the story professor Obito was telling that he probably though no one would notice, but Sakura did.</p><p>That evening was the more fun Sakura had had in a long time. The corners of Naruto’s eyes ended up red from the number of tears he had wiped from them, and Sasuke had loosen up after half an hour. He even let out a laugh or two.</p><p>And it was too, the evening she realized she wanted that. That type of love where she could be herself without a care. She was thirteen, barely a teenager, not ready yet for something like love, but she knew that when the moment came, she wanted something like the one they had.</p>
<hr/><p>“Obito” Kakashi called him from the bed. Obito was fresh out of the shower, probably brushing his hair.</p><p>“Mhm.” The raven-haired man answered.</p><p>“Maybe we should have kids.” He said from behind his book, faking disinterest.</p><p>He had been going over the issue for the better part of a day now, since the visit they had from three very obnoxious kids.</p><p>Kakashi heard the way Obito choked on something, probably toothpaste. He heard running water for a few seconds and then his boyfriend ꟷno. Fiancé, erupted from the other room.</p><p>“If you wanted kids you wouldn’t be filling our house with dogs.” He tried to play cool.</p><p>“Mah, I’m sure the dogs won’t mind sharing their space with a kid,” He smirked, “Or two.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please let me know what you think! This was my first time writing a kakaobi fic heh, I hope I didn't mess up the characters that much.<br/>(Find me on tumblr: happy-shinee)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>